


Never enjoyed anything more

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: Henry's drunk.
Relationships: Henry Andrews/David Hodges
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Never enjoyed anything more

**Author's Note:**

> For gay Henry anon from tumblr.

“I’ve never enjoyed anything more than a hug from you.” Henry’s words were slurred but David could make them out just fine over the noise of music and people talking. He tightened his arms around Henry’s midsection and pressed his chin more firmly into the crook of his neck, smiling against his cheek.

“I really don’t think you should order another drink,” he murmured into Henry’s reddened ears and tried to steer him away from his spot near the bar. Twisting his head as far back as he could in their current position Henry leaned heavily into David’s embrace and smiled.

He wasn’t a heavy drinker and he couldn’t handle his liquor very well but with David there to watch over him he felt safe enough indulge himself a little.

“I’m not drunk,” he grinned at David, who rewarded him with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, really?” he asked with a mischievous smirk and loosened his hold only to have Henry stumble back and almost fall.

David chuckled as he caught his inebriated boyfriend and pulled him close again to steady him. Henry giggled and turned around in David’s arms until they were pressed chest to chest. He let out a soft “Ooops?” that got muffled in the collar of David’s shirt.

“As I was saying, I think it’s time I take you home.” David tried to suppress the affection in his voice in favor of sounding stern and convincing. A part of him enjoyed this side of Henry that he didn’t get to see much, especially in front of others.

Henry sighed into his neck and pulled back enough to look into his eyes. “’m sorry I ruined the party,” he mumbled upon realizing that David was right.

“Don’t be silly,” David grinned, “you know I don’t even like parties.”


End file.
